Moving On
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: After the death of his longtime girlfriend, Chris Jericho is left a broken mess. How will he cope with the situation, and can he move on? Jericho/OC, oneshot. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.


"**Moving On"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Jericho or the lyrics used in this story. This is a work of fiction and is not intended for anything other than entertainment. The following events did not happen, so don't sue. As always, reviews/constructive criticism is gladly welcomed and appreciated :)**

**A/N: This contains dark themes such as death, so if that bothers you then don't read further. I got the idea for this last night while watching TV. I hope you like it :) P.S. If you can tell me what song the lyrics come from, you get a hug and a cookie, LOL.**

_Dedication: To all my reviewers and friends on here. You know who you are and I love you :)_

* * *

_Looking over my shoulder at the road that follows_

Chris Jericho sighed sadly as he continued going through his house and packing up his various belongings. As he was doing so, he came upon a picture of himself and the love of his life, at a WWE show a couple of years back. Even though he had decided to retire from wrestling that night, it had still been quite a happy night for the two of them. In fact, that was the night that Chris had asked Kimberly to marry him. The two of them had been together for over 8 years, and the time seemed right. Chris sighed once again as he felt hot tears come to his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shut the memory of that night out. Kimberly had been so happy when he had gotten down on one knee and proposed to her. He smiled as he remembered the day that he and Lance had went to buy the ring. He remembered how happy he had been; beaming as he had practically bounced into the jewelry store to pick up the ring he had reserved for Kimberly.

_What once seemed to matter now dust at my feet_

Kimberly had been Jericho's whole world. Now that she was gone, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Sometimes Chris didn't even feel like getting out of bed in the morning. He didn't want to go to work, or anywhere for that matter. For the first couple of months after Kimberly's death, he'd been a zombie, refusing to get up out of bed, or even eat. Finally Lance, worried about his friend, staged an intervention. He'd tried his best to cheer Chris up, even bringing over DVD's he knew that his friend would like and cooking special meals for him. But it hadn't worked. Chris had played along, knowing that Lance wouldn't give up until it seemed that he was feeling better, but as soon as Lance left, he went right back to wallowing in sadness and his own self-pity. He hated hearing the fake sayings that people would feed to him, which were usually along the lines of "I'm so sorry" or "I know how you feel." _Bullshit, _he thought to himself every time he heard either of those. _How the hell could anyone possibly know how I feel? _In Jericho's mind, his life was over. Why even bother getting out of bed? He had even lost the passion for the one thing he had always loved: wrestling. Now that Kimberly, the light of his life, was gone, it just didn't seem right to continue wrestling.

On the rare occasion that he did decide to get out of bed, Chris would often go to the cemetery and sit by Kimberly's headstone, just talking to her and remembering the past. He knew that some would say that he was taking this too far; that it was time to move on, but Chris wasn't ready. Jay and Adam had both been calling him nonstop, offering comfort and shoulders to cry on if he needed anything, but Chris had yet to return either of their calls. Right now, he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to talk to or see anyone yet.

_Memories whisper at the edge of perception  
Silent reminders of a life incomplete_

When he **did **decide to actually get out of bed, Chris would often make his way down the hall to the room that he and Kimberly had shared and spend his day going through the stuff the two of them had accumulated during their long-time relationship. Kimberly had loved scrapbooking, and one of the most prized possessions that Chris had was a photo album Kimberly had made for him as a birthday present last year. Inside of it, Kimberly had chronicled their relationship in pictures, from their very first date to the night that Chris retired.

He wiped a tear away as the memories of the two of them, together and happy, washed over him. Maybe he was feeling just a little bit sorry for himself, but Chris just wanted to go back upstairs to his bed and never get up. He would never have entertained the idea of moving out, but everyone he knew, from Lance to his family, had told him it would probably be a good idea to do so. That way, the memories wouldn't be as painful for him. Moving out of the house he and Kimberly had shared would allow Chris to move on and make a fresh start in a new place. But what Lance didn't understand, what his family didn't understand, was that it wouldn't matter where he moved. Kimberly would always be with Chris no matter where he moved, and the memories would always stay with him. It angered Chris to hear people telling him to move on. He didn't **want **to move on. He wanted to go to bed, and wake up the next day with Kimberly by his side.

_Who am I kidding? _Chris thought to himself. _No matter what you want, or what you hope, Kimberly will never be back. _Another tear slipped out of his eyes and ran down his cheek. He wiped it away, angrily, and continued looking through the items that were packed up in a box beside the bed. Lance was supposed to show up at any minute to help him move the rest of the things out of the house, and Chris didn't want him to see that he had been crying. He softly kissed the picture of himself and Kimberly at his mom's house a couple of summers back, and gently ran his thumb over it.

"I love you, baby," he whispered softly. "I miss you so much, and it's so hard without you here." It was at that exact moment that Chris realized that the woman he loved would hate to see him like this. He knew that Kimberly would want him to be happy, which was exactly what Lance and his family had been trying to tell him all along. Chris had always been a spiritual person, and he liked to think that he would be able to see Kimberly again one day.

He hoisted his suitcase up and slowly made his way downstairs. After setting the suitcase next to the door, Chris looked around the house one last time before leaving. _I'm gonna miss this place a lot….so many memories here. _He realized that just because he was moving didn't mean that the memories had to stay behind. No matter where he moved to, Kimberly and the memories would be with him. A feeling of relief washed over him. Chris had spent the last few months just trying to deal with Kimberly's death and all the different emotions he had been feeling because of it. Now, it was as if Kimberly was telling him to move on and enjoy his life. He didn't feel as sad anymore, and actually, he was looking forward to making a fresh start.

_I'm gonna be okay, _Chris reassured himself as he finally left the house, shutting the door behind him. _Just gotta take it one day at a time. _He could see Kimberly's bright smile in his head as he made his way down the driveway, stopping by the mailbox to wait for Lance. And he knew he was going to be able to move on.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Too short? Too sappy? Let me know :)**


End file.
